1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for automatic detection of a mechanically commutated DC motor (commutator motor). The invention additionally relates to a device for carrying out the method, and to the use of a modified commutator motor for the method.
2. Description of the Background Art
Commutator motors are used, in particular, as actuating motors within actuating devices (actuating systems) in a motor vehicle, for example as a drive for an electric power window regulator or for an electric seat adjustment mechanism. Frequently the knowledge of specific motor parameters (device constants), such as the number of poles, the commutator segment pitch count, the motor resistance, the motor inductance, the rated current, the rated voltage, etc., is required for control and/or monitoring of the motor in such an actuating device. One or more of these parameters is required, in particular, in order to calculate the motor position or motor load or other operating quantity of the motor using a motor model (which is to say a mathematical formula simulating the electrical, thermal, and/or mechanical behavior of the motor). The motor parameters required in each case typically are stored in a control unit of the actuating system by software.
The dependence of control and monitoring processes on motor-specific parameters hinders, in a disadvantageous way, the replacement of the motor associated with an actuating device, e.g., by a motor with a different output or by a motor from a different manufacturer, especially since the control unit associated with the actuating device generally has to be reprogrammed to the new motor parameters when the motor is replaced. On the other hand, however, easy and flexible replaceability of motors is highly desirable in motor vehicle actuating devices, for example in order to be able to adapt such actuating devices easily to different application purposes, in particular different vehicle types.